


The Return

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e10 The Return Part 1, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: The remaining Ancients sent the expedition back to Earth, and some of them are not taking the move too well.Kate keeps a journal to deal with the return in her own way, and is a friend to those who do not, like Elizabeth Weir.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Art made for the SGA Reverse Bang of 2017  
> Fic inspired by the art, by Melime (see below for link)

Original size image: [The Return - 1366 x 768](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y188/FalconHorus/LiveJournal/sgareversebang/TheReturn_zpssrgmn5u1.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680816) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)




End file.
